freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Freeciv:Deletion log
Below is a list of the most recent deletions. All times shown are server time (UTC). 16:27, 6 Jan 2005 Chrisk deleted "Template:Test" (content was: '#REDIRECT Template:Language bar2') 17:39, 28 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Germanflag.png" 17:38, 28 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Unitedkingdom.png" 17:36, 28 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Spain.png" 17:35, 28 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Russia.png" 17:35, 28 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:France.png" 17:34, 28 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Italy.png" 17:31, 28 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Poland.png" 17:27, 28 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Unitedkingdom.png" 15:40, 28 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:Langbarpretext" (content was: 'this is no obsolete') 15:31, 28 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:United kingdom.png" (dupe) 00:31, 9 Dec 2004 Paulz deleted "Image:Saygeekbutton.png" (found another solution) 00:08, 9 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Playermap.jpg" 23:50, 8 Dec 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Playermap.jpg" 14:39, 28 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:Translation Statistics" 22:22, 22 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Talk:Freeciv" 21:52, 20 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "MediaWiki:Donorlist" (content was: 'Donor List') 21:52, 20 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "MediaWiki:Donorlist-url" (content was: 'Donor List') 15:48, 20 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Testing" (content was: 'LALAA') 15:48, 20 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Units Catalogue2" (orphaned.) 15:47, 20 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Über Freeciv" (already in de: namespace.) 15:47, 20 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Freeciv Hardware" (moved to Site Info page.) 15:46, 20 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Discuss" (content before blanking was: '#REDIRECT Talk') 15:39, 20 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:Roadmap" (moved to coding page.) 15:39, 20 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Roadmap" (orphaned.) 11:35, 20 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Bronze age" (wrong destination) 02:58, 20 Nov 2004 A-bot deleted "Settlers" (update) 20:28, 19 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:LatestHeader" (content was: '#REDIRECT MediaWiki:LatestHeader') 19:16, 19 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:LatestPo" (content was: ' Latest *.po files ') 19:15, 19 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:LatestDiff" (content was: ' CVS Snapshot diffs ') 19:14, 19 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:LatestSnapshot" (content was: ' CVS Snapshots ') 19:14, 19 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:LatestPot" (content was: ' Latest freeciv.pot ') 19:13, 19 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:LatestChanges" (content was: ' Changes ') 19:13, 19 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:LatestChangelog" (content was: ' Change Logs ') 23:20, 18 Nov 2004 Eneg restored "Wonders_catalog" 22:37, 18 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Wonders catalog" (update) 22:29, 18 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Settlers" (update) 20:42, 18 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Download" (clear history.) 20:35, 17 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Alternate sets of rules" (content was: 'hello? Does this work?') 20:30, 17 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:Translation Statistics" 18:19, 17 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Site Info" 05:49, 17 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:FreecivFaqLocale" (content was: '#REDIRECT Template:FaqLocale') 05:41, 17 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:InfoHelpNav" (content was: '#REDIRECT Template:HelpNav') 05:39, 17 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Development" (content was: '#REDIRECT Coding') 03:15, 17 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Metaserver" (cleanup.) 02:40, 17 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "User:Vasc" (cleanup.) 01:34, 17 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Talk:Metaserver" (vandalism.) 04:14, 16 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Releases news" (content was: '#REDIRECT NEWS') 04:13, 16 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "NEWS" (content was: '#REDIRECT NEWS-beta') 18:46, 4 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Governement" (content was: ' ----Next: Technology') 21:27, 3 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:TutorialsLocale" (moved to Template:DocsLocale) 17:58, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.space structural.png" (Nuke) 17:58, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.space modules.png" (Nuke) 17:58, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.space component.png" (Nuke) 17:37, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.statue of liberty.png" (Nuke) 17:37, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.shakespeares theatre.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.seti program.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.pyramids.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.oracle.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.manhattan project.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.magellans expedition.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.lighthouse.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.leonardos workshop.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.king richards crusade.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.js bachs cathedral.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.isaac newtons college.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.hoover dam.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.hanging gardens.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.great wall.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.great library.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.eiffel tower.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.darwins voyage.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.cure for cancer.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.copernicus observatory.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.colossus.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.asmiths trading co.png" (Nuke) 17:36, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.apollo program.png" (Nuke) 17:32, 1 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:B.marco polos embassy.png" (Nuke) 16:56, 1 Nov 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:B.michelangelos chapel.png" (Nuke) 14:25, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.sun tzus war academy.png" (wrong image) 13:46, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.womens suffrage.png" (wrong image) 13:45, 1 Nov 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:B.united nations.png" (wrong image) 09:53, 31 Oct 2004 Eneg restored "Technology_test" 09:51, 31 Oct 2004 Eneg deleted "Technology test" (was just a test for anchors inside table) 07:59, 31 Oct 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:Gov.democracy.png" (it's republic sprite) 07:59, 31 Oct 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:Gov.republic.png" (it's fundamentalism sprite) 01:44, 19 Oct 2004 Kauf deleted "Server Manual" (moving the new manual here) 19:06, 13 Oct 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Hex.png" (the JPG is half the size and looks nearly the same.) 17:37, 13 Oct 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:New hex.png" (k) 16:59, 11 Oct 2004 Vasc deleted "Community" (content was: '#REDIRECT Community Forums') 14:24, 6 Oct 2004 Vasc deleted "Freeciv test" 14:16, 6 Oct 2004 Vasc deleted "Freeciv test" 01:32, 6 Oct 2004 Vasc deleted "Installation" (content was: '#REDIRECT Install') 01:27, 6 Oct 2004 Vasc deleted "Requirements" 01:02, 6 Oct 2004 Vasc deleted "Freeciv test" 00:00, 6 Oct 2004 Vasc deleted "Talk" (content was: '#REDIRECT Community') 21:17, 25 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "Documents" (content was: '#REDIRECT Sandbox') 20:53, 25 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "Download" (content was: ' Source code See also the CVS snapshot overview and how to Install.') 20:42, 25 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "New About" 19:38, 25 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "Freeciv FAQ" (content was: '#REDIRECT FAQ') 19:34, 25 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "Freeciv Manual" (content was: '#REDIRECT Manual') 19:32, 25 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "Documentation" (content was: '#REDIRECT Docs') 19:30, 25 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "Tutorials" (content was: '#REDIRECT Documentation') 19:32, 23 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "Community" 19:27, 23 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "IRC" 19:27, 23 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "Mailing Lists" 01:20, 23 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Gnu-gpl.png" 19:49, 20 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "Download" 16:47, 20 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "MediaWiki:FromWikipedia" (content was: 'bloh') 16:46, 20 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "En:MediaWiki:FromWikipedia" (content was: 'blabblah') 14:32, 20 Sep 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:2004" (content was: ' Website move :20 Sep 2004:Ok folks, the website is moving to the wiki, so hang on to your hats while we finish up things.Vasco Alex...') 00:10, 17 Sep 2004 Jdorje deleted "Freeciv" (Moved the contents back; now I'll move it for real) 20:56, 25 Aug 2004 Eneg deleted "A ce sujet" 22:15, 19 Aug 2004 Eneg deleted "Image:Ts.fruits.png" (bad name) 21:10, 11 Aug 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:Mytemplate" (content was: 'BlahBlahBlah }BlahBlahBlah') 21:01, 11 Aug 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:Copyvio" (content was: ''Rewrite article at: /Temp''' }') 20:48, 11 Aug 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:Foo" (content was: ' }') 20:48, 11 Aug 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:Bar" (content was: ' }') 20:48, 11 Aug 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:Test" (content was: ' }') 22:40, 10 Aug 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Phpbb2 logo.jpg" 22:37, 10 Aug 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Adn logo.jpg" 22:34, 9 Aug 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Adn logo.jpg" 22:07, 9 Aug 2004 Vasc deleted "Freeciv:General disclaimer" (content before blanking was: '#REDIRECT About') 19:21, 8 Aug 2004 Vasc deleted "Timeline" 17:06, 8 Aug 2004 Vasc deleted "Template:Navbar" 20:03, 14 May 2004 Vasc deleted "Things" (content was: 'Build Dependencies') 15:33, 8 May 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Tx.village.png" (wrong name.) 22:13, 7 May 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Tx.village.png" 22:09, 7 May 2004 Vasc deleted "Image:Tx.village.png" Category:Old wiki logs